Gohan's Demon Blood
by nega saiyan
Summary: Gohan finds a tunnel that leads to the Feudal era where he meets Inuyasha and his friends. There, Naraku has a plan to change Gohan to his needs by turning him into a demon. Will Naraku's plan fail or will Gohan become Naraku's demon puppet?
1. Feudal era

Chapter 1 Gohan in the Feudal Era

The Z fighters are getting ready for the androids by using the 3 years they have to train, but when they take a few days to rest.

"Finally, some time to relax." said Gohan walking through the forest. As he was walking, he found a cave.

"I haven't seen this before." Gohan said walking over to the cave. He looked inside, but he couldn't see the end.

Hello?" Gohan said into the cave, but there was no echo. So, Gohan goes inside to look.

"Dang. How long is this cave?" Gohan asked himself. After a few moments he saw an opening at the end.

"Oh. This is a tunnel. But, where does it lead?" Gohan asked as he continued to run through the tunnel. When he reached the outside it was dark and he was in the middle of open field next to the side of a mountain.

"But, it was just day time!? What or where is this place?" asked Gohan. He started walking into the near by forest, but he didn't recognize any of it.

That was because he was the Feudal era. He decided to go look around. after a while he comes across a lot trees like at home, so he went through the grove of trees then hears a loud bang.

"I sense something coming!" Gohan said. He hid behind a tree just as a giant demon appeared.

"That thing is huge!" Gohan said. He noticed a light coming from its head.

"What's that light?" Gohan asked himself. Suddenly he snapped out of his trance.

"Huh? I sense more people coming from the other directions." Gohan said looking the other way

"Hey! You!" shouted a man in a red kimono with a giant sword.

"In his forehead! There's a jewel shard!" yelled a teenage girl in a school girl outfit. They were accompanied by a man in a robe with a staff, a women with a giant boomerang, and giant saber tooth fire cat and a tiny demon boy with a tail.

It was Inuyasha and his friends, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo. They came after the demon to gain jewel shard in it's forehead. Which meant they haven't noticed Gohan yet.

"Humans. Finally a decent meal." growled the giant beast.

_"Oh no, they'll all get hurt. I have to help them." _Gohan thought to himself. He came out of his hiding spot and picked up a giant boulder and threw it at the giant demon. It nailed the demon in the back which made him lean over.

"Who did that?!" asked the demon angrily as he was turning around. Everyone else was wondering the same thing

"Hey, ugly!" Gohan shouted coming out of hiding. Finally, Inuyasha and the others noticed him and so did the demon. They thought someone else through the rock because they just saw him as young boy. The demon looked down at Gohan.

"Little boy, run!" yelled Sango. Then the demon tried to attack Gohan, but he jumped out of the way.

"Damn you brat!" the demon said. It tried to attack again, but this time Gohan attacked first and blasted a hole through the demon's gut. Then the demon fell to the ground.

"Ah man, I thought he'd put up a better fight." said Gohan as he landed on the demon's corpse. They were all amazed at how much power he had to take out a demon with one blow and the ability to shoot energy beams like that. Even Inuyasha was impressed.

"Th-that was amazing!" said Kagome.

"Hey kid, who are?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Gohan." answered Gohan.


	2. Inuyasha

Chapter 2 Gohan meets Inuyasha

After introducing himself, Gohan stepped off of the dead demon to meet the others.

"Hi, my name is Kagome." she said as shook Gohan's hand.

"Hello, I'm Sango and this Miroku." Sango said as she introduced herself and Miroku as they bowed their heads.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Shippo and this is Kilala." said Shippo as he jumped onto Gohan's shoulder.

"Inuyasha, you still haven't introduced yourself." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"Hey, kid." Inuyasha said over his shoulder.

"What's up with him?" Gohan asked.

"He's just in a bad mood like always." Kagome answered.

"Ok, but what was that thing?" asked Gohan pointing to the dead demon.

"That's just an average demon around here. We run into them all the time." answered Miroku.

"So, were did you come from anyway Gohan?" asked Sango

"Through a tunnel in the mountain over there." answered Gohan pointing to the mountain he came out of. Then Shippo noticed that Gohan had a tail and grabbed onto Gohan's tail.

**(A/N: During the years of training, he grew back his tail.)**

"Haha! What are you doing little guy?" Gohan asked laughing while lifting his tail with Shippo at the end of it.

"Where'd you get this tail?" asked Shippo.

"I was born with it." he answered while pulling Shippo off his tail.

"Well that would explain why you don't smell human, but you don't smell like a demon either." Inuyasha said.

"Well I'm only half human the other half of me is saiyan." Gohan answered.

"Saiyan?" Miroku asked looking confused.

"It' a strong alien race in my world. My dad's one of the last ones." Gohan said.

"So, what can a saiyan do?" Shippo asked.

"Lot's of stuff. Like for one thing it gives me incredible strength." answered Gohan.

"Hey, maybe you come with us for awhile!" said Kagome.

"Really!? You think it's ok?" Gohan asked.

"Sorry kid, our group is full." said Inuyasha as he walked over to the demon to get the jewel shard.

"Come on Inuyasha." sighed Kagome. Then when Inuyasha was about to pull out the shard it started glowing and shout out of the demon.

"Hey! The shard's flying away!" Inuyasha yelled. It was flying at high speed towards Gohan.

"What the?!" Gohan said. The jewel hit him right in the forehead and was now apart of him.

"OW! What the heck man!? What was that for?! " Gohan yelled.


	3. Jewel

Chapter 3 Gohan with the Jewel

A shard of the sacred jewel has just shot into Gohan's forehead after Inuyasha tried to take it out of the demon's forehead. After Inuyasha got off of the demon, Gohan quickly walked towards him.

"What was that for!?" Gohan yelled in Inuyasha's face.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"You threw that shard into my head!" Gohan replied.

"No I didn't!" yelled Inuyasha. They started to yell back and forth between each other.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"YES YOU DID!"  
"NO I DIDN,T!". Finally, Kagome separated the two of them.

"Ok that's enough! Alright Gohan, what happened?" asked Kagome.

"That guy just threw that weird jewel shard in that demon's head at me!" answered Gohan.

"Wait, you saw the shard inside the demon?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah why?" asked Gohan

"If he did or didn't it doesn't matter! We just need to get the shard!" Inuyasha yelled. As he reached for the shard in Gohan's head, Gohan suddenly grabbed his arm and flung him into a rock. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"What was that for!?" Inuyasha yelled still on the rock upside down.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Gohan said.

"He probably doesn't remember because the shard in his head probably took over to make sure it wasn't taken." said Miroku.

"You mean the jewel took over Gohan for protection?" asked Kagome

"I guess it can't be removed from his forehead, so he has to come with us." Sango said.

"Yay!" said Shippo.

"Fine, he can come." said Inuyasha after getting off the rock.

"Sure. Sounds fun." said Gohan. After that the sun had already risen and they started heading to the village not to far away.

"Hey Gohan, how did you get so muscular?" Kagome asked standing right beside him.

"I do a lot of training back home." Gohan answered.

"Gohan, how old are you?" asked Sango who was also beside Gohan.

"I'm 11." answered Gohan.

"Wow." Both girls said while holding onto one of Gohan's arms. Inuyasha and Miroku got an confused look on there faces. And they were both a little surprised at how the girls were acting.

"It looks like the girls like Gohan." Shippo said with a smirk. Inuyasha and Miroku both got a vain on their heads and hit Shippo on the head at the same time. Before they reached the village they all stopped and took a rest.

**(A/N: I added the next part for fun.)**

"Hey Gohan why don't you show us what kind of power you have." Shippo said.

"Sure. Hey Miroku, stand up." Gohan said as he was pulling on Miroku's arm.

"Wait what?!" Miroku said as he stood up.

"Oh, don't be a baby. I'm only gonna show them how high I can throw you." Gohan said with a smile.

"WHAT?!" Miroku said in a panicking tone. Suddenly, Miroku was being held in the air.

"Please be careful, Gohan." Sango and Kagome said.

"It'll be alright. Ok, watch this guys." Gohan said.

"H-hold on!" Miroku said desperately.

"ONE...TWO...**THREE!**" Gohan said as he threw Miroku into the air.

"AAAAHHH!" Miroku screamed going higher.

"How are you going to catch him?" Sango asked.

"Give it sec." Gohan said looking at the sky. Then Miroku was caught by Gohan and was slung over his shoulder with his face facing his friends.

"Dang!" Shippo. Miroku looked up at his friends with his hair sticking up.

"N-never...again." Miroku said.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Inuyasha said looking at Miroku.

"Well we better get going. And don't worry, I'll carry Miroku." Gohan said.

"Alright." they all said and began walking. Miroku was alright after a few minutes.


	4. New Rival

Chapter 4 Inuyasha's rival

After a short walk, they reached the village where they were met by Kaede.

"Good to see ye safe, and who may ye be?" Kaede asked Gohan. Gohan bowed his head.

"Hello. My name is Gohan." Gohan answered.

"Ah, and why did ye come here?" Kaede asked.

"We had to bring him along because he has a jewel shard in his forehead and it can't be taken out." said Inuyasha in an angry tone.

"Inuyasha, you're just jealous because Gohan got Kagome's attention." said Shippo and then was hit in the head by Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, sit!" said Kagome which made Inuyasha face plant into the ground and made Gohan laugh.

"Wow, that was to funny!" said Gohan still laughing. He then stopped laughing and asked Kagome a question and after Inuyasha got up.

"So to make him calm down all you have to do is say sit?" after that Inuyasha face planted into the ground again which meant Gohan can do it to Inuyasha as well. He started laughing again.

"Cool! Now I can do it to!" Gohan said after he finished laughing.

"I wish I could that." Shippo said. Inuyasha got up and looked at Gohan with an angry look and got up and charged at Gohan

"Why you!" Inuyasha said while throwing a punch. Gohan then just caught it.

"How did you?!" asked Inuyasha.

"Don't try to start something Inuyasha. You won't win." said Gohan. Then Inuyasha got out his sword.

"Alright kid." Inuyasha said angrily. He swung his sword at Gohan, but he stopped it by catching it.

"No way!" said Inuyasha surprised.

"I told you that you wouldn't win." said Gohan as he threw Inuyasha away with his sword.

"Dammit! Alright, take this. Wind Scar!" yelled Inuyasha, but Gohan just disappeared and reappeared behind Inuyasha and kick him right into a tree. When he got off the tree, he had a red mark on his face.

"Haha! Sorry Inuyasha, but you look really funny!" Gohan said as he was laughing.

"Damn you!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran toward Gohan.

He tried to hit Gohan with his sword, but Gohan jumped out of the way which made Inuyasha hit the ground and leave a small crater. Gohan showed up behind Inuyasha and gave him a quick jab in the neck. Then Inuyasha fell to the ground. It only took a few minutes for Inuyasha wake up.

"Looks like I win." said Gohan smiling as Inuyasha woke up.

"That was amazing, Gohan!" said Kagome as she wrapped her arms around Gohan's arm.

"Thanks." Gohan said to Kagome as they walked off and Inuyasha looked annoyed and angry.

"Looks like Inuyasha has a rival." said Sango.

"In more than one way." Miroku added.

"Oh shut up!" Inuyasha said as he was walking away.

"He's just in denial." Shippo said on Miroku's shoulder.

"Knowing him, he'll be like this for awhile." Sango said.

"Yep." Miroku and Shippo said at the same time.


	5. Koga

Chapter 5 Gohan's new fiend

After Gohan's and Inuyasha's fight, they went into Kaede's hut to relax then Gohan saw Sango's weapon.

"Wow. You must be really strong to use that weapon." said Gohan with a smile to Sango then her face turned red.

"Th-thanks." Sango said looking down blushing and smiling which made Miroku get an annoyed looked.

"Just relax Miroku." Kagome said trying to calm down Miroku. Then later they went back to searching for jewels and traveling.

"So, why do you guys hunt down these jewel shards anyway?" Gohan asked as they were walking.

"We're just trying to collect more than Naraku first." Shippo said.

"Who?" Gohan asked. Kagome was about to answer when she sensed something.

"There are sacred jewel shards closing in fast." said Kagome then a whirlwind appeared. It was Koga.

"Hey Kagome." Koga said.

"Koga." said Kagome in a surprised tone.

"I picked up your scent so I came to see how your doing. Hey, who's the kid?" asked Koga.

"Hi. I'm Gohan." Gohan said while shaking Koga's hand.

"Nice to meet you kid." Koga said. He got a weird look on his face and sniffed the like Inuyasha.

"You know you don't smell completely human or demon either." said Koga.

"Actually you're not the first to say that." said Gohan laughing and so was Koga.

"Actually, I'm only half human, the other half of me is saiyan." said Gohan. Koga just looked confused.

"A what?" Koga asked.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later. So, you're friends with Kagome and Inuyasha?" asked Gohan.

"Kagome yes. Mutt face no." answered Koga giving Inuyasha a cold look.

"Yeah, I can understand why because I do have to admit it. Inuyasha does seem like he has a short temper and is hard to get along with." said Gohan which made Koga laugh.

"You're all right, kid." said Koga giving Gohan a high five.

"Thanks." Gohan said smiling.

"Makes sense. Two annoying people should get along." said Inuyasha. Which made Gohan irritated.

"Inuyasha, sit." said Gohan which mad Inuyasha face plant into the ground and Koga and Gohan just laughed harder. Then they both put an arm over each other's shoulder.

"We'll get along just fine." They both said at the same time. Then they started talking for awhile.

"Looks like Gohan mad a friend." said Kagome.

"I can't believe Gohan became friends with Koga that quickly." Shippo said.

"I guess if anyone can make Inuyasha look bad and not get on Koga's bad side like Naraku they'll get along just fine." Sango said. After Inuyasha got up off the ground and spit out the rocks in his mouth, he got an annoyed look.

"This kid is a real pain." Inuyasha grumbled.


	6. Naraku

Chapter 6 Meeting the enemy

After Gohan and Koga finished talking and after Koga flirted with Kagome he left, but what they didn't know is that some of Naraku's poisonous insects were watching them.

"That boy has immense within him. I can tell." said Naraku looking through Kana's mirror.

"I think I should see what he's capable of." said Naraku.

"Kagura, come with me." said Naraku.

"Yes, Naraku." said Kagura. After that they left Naraku's castle and went off to see what Gohan can do.

* * *

Inuyasha and the others continued to go on regularly.

"You seem to have gotten along with Koga really well huh Gohan?" Shippo said.

"Yeah. He's really nice." Gohan answered with a wide smile. Suddenly, Gohan stopped walking.

"What is it Gohan?" Sango asked.

"Something evil is coming." said Gohan. A giant black cloud appeared and the wind picked. After the wind settled and the cloud disappeared Naraku and Kagura were standing there.

"So, your the one called Gohan." said Naraku.

" I can already tell that you're evil! Who are you?!" asked Gohan getting a battle stance.

"Careful Gohan, that's Naraku." said Kagome.

"Who's Naraku?" Gohan asked

"He's the one who continuously tries to kill us and take our jewel shards." said Sango.

" Yes, that is true. I've only come here to see what this boy can do." said Naraku.

"If you want to see what I can do, here!" then Gohan powered up. That even impressed Naraku.

"Kagura, take care of them for." said Naraku.

"Right. **Dance of Blades!**" said Kagura. Gohan easily dodged all the air slashes. Then Inuyasha took out his tessagia.

"My turn. Wind Scar!" Inuyasha swung his sword at Kagura, but she easily dodged it. She tried to escape by flying away on her feather, but then Gohan jumped up and slammed her into the ground which surprised everyone even Naraku.

"Nice job Gohan!" Shippo said on Kagome's shoulder as he landed on the ground.

"Ok, I've seen all I need to." said Naraku. He picked up Kagura and disappeared. Then Gohan powered down and Inuyasha put away his sword.

"Gohan, don't you think it was a bad idea to show your power to Naraku?" asked Kagome who was standing next to him.

"Don't worry. That wasn't my full power." said Gohan as he winked at Kagome.

"Wow. Smart and strong." said Kagome. Then they walked off and continued traveling while Inuyasha got an angry and jealous look on his face.

"Inuyasha's so jealous." Shippo said in a quiet voice so Inuyasha wouldn't here.

"Yep." said Miroku and Sango.


	7. Naraku's plan

Chapter 7 Naraku's plan

After viewing Gohan's power, strength and actions first hand, he now knows that his plan will go according to plan.

"Naraku, what is your plan for Gohan?" asked Kagura.

"Oh that's right, I haven't told you yet." said Naraku.

"My plan is to make that boy a murderous demon. Since he's not a demon and he has no demon blood in him, by making him a demon he'll be unable to tell friend from foe which means the shard in his head will tainted, then he'll become a perfect slave. But first he must gain all of their trust and become close to those fools, so I must wait for the perfect time where he'll do anything to save his friends." said Naraku.

"You're planning on turning that kid into a demon?! How?" asked Kagura.

"That is simple, you must collect the blood of Inuyasha in his demon form." said

"In his demon form? But doesn't he have to be in a life threatening situation and lose his sword to transform?" asked Kagura.

"Don't you worry. Just separate him from his sword and I'll do the rest, now go and take all the demons we have with you." said Naraku.

"Yes, Naraku." said Kagura. Then she left to gather the demon blood. After she left she was still unsure of what Naraku will do with Inuyasha.

_"How the hell does Naraku expect to put Inuyasha at death's door?" _Kagura wondered.

* * *

During all that, Gohan and the others were just traveling as usual when they sensed a herd of demons coming towards the. Then they came into view. There were hundreds, maybe thousands, of demons coming towards them.

"Those are a lot of demons." said Gohan.

"They're probably coming after the jewel shards again." said Inuyasha as he took out his sword.

"Not quite, Inuyasha." said Kagura appearing before the army of demons.

"Kagura." said Sango.

"I've only come here on business for Naraku." said Kagura.

"Either way, we'll take down that army of yours!" said Inuyasha as he was about to swing.

**"DANCE OF BLADES!" **said Kagura. The air slashes looked like they would miss Inuyasha, so he didn't try to evade, but they ended up knocking Inuyasha's sword out of his hands.

"Tetsusaiga." said Inuyasha.

_"I did my part Naraku, now it's your turn to do your part." _Kagura thought to herself.


	8. Demon blood

Chapter 8 Inuyasha's blood

Inuyasha has just got his sword hit out of his hand. Now, Naraku must put Inuyasha in life threatening situation to get his demon blood.

_"So Naraku. How are going to do this?" _thought Kagura. Then all of a sudden, all of the demons created a giant demon with armor.

"What the?!" said Miroku.

"No problem. I'll just kill that thing." said Inuyasha, then he jumped into the air.

**"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" **yelled Inuyasha. But it just bounced off the demon's armor.

"But, how?!" said Inuyasha as he landed.

"You will not be able to even scratch me with those puny claws." growled the giant armored demon then he through many punches at Inuyasha which damaged Inuyasha a lot.

"AAGGHH!" Inuyasha yelled in pain.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome. He was battered and was in a tiny crater from all of those punches.

"Pathetic half demon." said the giant demon. Then all of a sudden, Inuyasha was standing there with red eyes.

"Uh oh! Inuyasha is in his demon form!" said Shippo. He was still bleeding, so Naraku's plan was going according to plan.

"Perfect." said Kagura with a smirk.

Inuyasha was preoccupied with the demon, so he didn't notice her collecting Inuyasha's demon blood. She collected it in a bottle and took off and left Inuyasha and the others.

"You dirty rat!" yelled Inuyasha in his demon voice as he destroyed the armored demon.

After that, Kagome walked over to Inuyasha. Gohan was shocked to see Inuyasha act like this, but all he did was head over to where Inuyasha's sword was to give it back to him.

"Inuyasha, sit." said Kagome.

"Why did you have to do Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, which meant he was back to normal.

"What just happened to you, Inuyasha?" asked Gohan after walking over to Kagome, bringing Inuyasha his sword.

"You see, when Inuyasha's life is being threatened and he doesn't have his sword with him, the demon blood in him takes over and he becomes a demon." said Kagome as Inuyasha took his sword back from Gohan.

"Wow. You must be strong to keep something like that in check." said Gohan smiling. Inuyasha gave a small smile back.

"Thanks kid." said Inuyasha.

_"Did Inuyasha just thank someone?" _Everyone else thought.

* * *

Back at Naraku's castle, Kagura returned with Inuyasha's demon blood and gave it to Naraku.

"Well done Kagura. Now we just have to wait for the perfect time when that boy is willing to do anything for his friends. We just need to wait. Make sure nothing happens to the boy. " said Naraku.

"Thank you Naraku." Kagura said before she left. She ran into Kana after awhile.

"Kana, keep an eye on that boy. Make sure he doesn't try anything." Kagura ordered.

"Yes Kagura." Kana said emotionlessly


	9. Kagome's trust

Chapter 9 Kagome's trust

Now that Naraku has Inuyasha's demon blood, he just needs Gohan to gain everyone's trust so he can use that to his advantage.

"It's getting dark. We should probably set up camp." said Miroku.

"Alright." said everyone else. After they set up camp, Gohan went off to find some food. When he came back, he had a huge fish with him.

"Whoa! Gohan, where did you het that big fish?!" asked Shippo.

"I have my own ways of catching fish." said Gohan smiling. After they finished eating they all went to sleep, but Gohan woke up in the middle of the night and walked over to a near by cliff. Kagome was also woken up and followed him. When she found him, he was sitting on the edge letting his legs dangle.

"Hey Gohan, what's wrong?" asked Kagome as she sat next to him.

"Well, back at my home I am preparing for a fierce battle, but I'm not sure if I'm ready. Seeing you guys so happy just makes me think of how happy my friends and family are right now, even though they know something bad is coming." said Gohan. After hearing that, Kagome started to lean on Gohan.

"Don't worry. From what I've seen you'll do great in this big fight you have." said Kagome.

"And also, I hope you don't mind me using you to make Inuyasha jealous." Kagome said laughing.

"No problem, I like seeing Inuyasha get angry. It's pretty funny." said Gohan laughing. After talking for awhile, they went under a tree and then Gohan fell asleep before Kagome did.

_"Don't worry Gohan, you'll do just fine." _Kagome thought to herself. Then she fell asleep right next to Gohan.

In the morning when Inuyasha woke up, he noticed Gohan and Kagome were gone.

"Where's Kagome?! That kid better not have done something!" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you're just worried that Gohan will take Kagome away." said Shippo, which made Inuyasha hit him on the head. Then Gohan appeared carrying Kagome on his back.

"Sorry we're late you guys. Kagome was still asleep when I woke up and I had to be careful not to wake her." said Gohan.

"And where did you guys go?" asked Inuyasha angrily. Then Miroku and Sango interrupted.

"It's alright Inuyasha. As long as they're ok it doesn't matter where they were." said Miroku.

"Yeah, so just calm down ok?" said Sango. Then Gohan set down Kagome and they waited for Kagome wake up. It was 5 minutes later until Kagome woke up.

"Oh, good morning you guys." said Kagome as she was waking up.

"Morning." said Gohan. After that they were about to leave, but Kagome decided to have Gohan carry her instead of Inuyasha and Gohan agreed because they both wanted to see how angry Inuyasha could get. As they were traveling, Inuyasha started talking to Miroku.

"Hey Miroku, why is Kagome riding with Gohan?" asked Inuyasha.

"Maybe she just wants to spend time with Gohan." said Miroku.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, Gohan isn't going to be here forever." said Sango. That made Inuyasha relax a little bit, but he was still jealous and annoyed which would make it harder for Gohan to gain his trust.


	10. Sango's trust

Chapter 10 Sango's trust

Naraku's plan is starting to work because Gohan now has Kagome's trust. He is now waiting for Gohan to gain the other's trust. Inuyasha and the others were now searching for Naraku's castle, so Naraku thought this would be the perfect opportunity to make his plan go quicker.

"Kohaku, it's time to put you to use." said Naraku. He thinks this will help Gohan gain Sango's trust faster.

"Yes, Master Naraku." said the brain washed Kohaku. After that he was sent out. After he left, in a few minutes he was close to where Gohan and everyone else was.

"I sense a jewel shard!" said Kagome.

"What!?" asked Inuyasha. Then Kohaku's weapon came flying out at Kagome, but Inuyasha blocked with his sword. Then Kohaku appeared and caught his weapon. Sango's eyes widen in shock.

"K-Kohaku." Sango said.

"Who's that?!" asked Gohan.

"That is Sango's brother. He is under Naraku's control because of the shard in his back." said Miroku. Then Kohaku charged at Sango and tried to attack her, but Gohan got in the way and he caught Kohaku's weapon.

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled behind Gohan. Then Kohaku just jumped away from Gohan and tried to attack again, but this time Gohan charged at him and just hit the weapon out of his and pinned him.

"Gohan, please don't hurt him!" yelled Sango running towards them.

"Don't worry I won't!" Gohan shouted back. Luckily for Kohaku, the chain of his weapon was close to him and Naraku had given him a shard just in case something like this happened. Kagome was able to sense it.

"Gohan get out of there!" Kagome yelled, but it was to late. He pulled in his weapon and placed the shard inside it and then hit Gohan's shoulder.

"AAAHHH!" yelled Gohan. The blade went through his skin and stopped when it hit the bone.

"Why you!" Inuyasha yelled. He started running towards Kohaku and tried to hit him with his sword, but he just evaded it.

_"Well done Kohaku, now return to the castle." _said Naraku telepathically. After hearing that, Kohaku used a smoke bomb and escaped.

"Damn him!" said Inuyasha angrily as he put away his sword.

"Gohan!" said Sango as she reached Gohan. He was holding his shoulder as it was bleeding. Sango was looking at him in shock and terror. Then tears started to fill her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. If I had stopped Kohaku sooner-" but she was interrupted when Gohan put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Sango. You just can't bring yourself to hurt a loved one. No matter what happens, I couldn't be mad at you guys and I can't blame your brother for what Naraku did." said Gohan with a sad smile. After that, his wound started glowing, then it just closed up, but it did leave a scar. Everyone, even Gohan, was shocked at that.

"But how?!" asked Inuyasha.

"It appears that the shard in Gohan's head does more than protect itself, it can also heal Gohan." said Miroku.

"How does that make any sense?" said Inuyasha.

"Haha! I'm just happy my wound is healed. Now I can still fight." said Gohan. Then Sango put her arms around Gohan.

"Thanks for what you said Gohan. I needed to hear that." said Sango.

"R-right." said Gohan turning a little red, and of course Miroku got that annoyed and jealous look again, but Gohan was able to gain Sango's trust.


	11. Miroku's trust

Chapter 11 Miroku's trust

After running into Kohaku, Kagome, Inuyasha and the others continued to look for Naraku's castle. Naraku now must figure out how Gohan can gain Miroku's trust, but how?

"Kana, it's time for you to be put to use." said Naraku.

"Yes, Master Naraku." Kana said emotionlessly. After that, she left with her mirror. She was on her way to where Gohan and the others were. It was only a half hour until she ran into them, and of course they couldn't sense her coming.

"Hey, isn't that Kana?" asked Kagome.

"Who's Kana?" asked Gohan.

"She's one of Naraku's incarnations. Just like Kagura." said Inuyasha. Then Kana started walking towards Gohan. When she reached him, she held up her mirror towards him.

"Look into my mirror." Kana said. All of a sudden, a bright light appeared around Gohan and he started feeling weak.

"What's...happening?" Gohan asked falling onto one knee and his eyes turned blank.

"Thanks to the jewel shard, your soul can not be completely taken." said Kana.

"Gohan!" yelled Kagome.

"Don't Kagome, your soul will be taken to!" said Inuyasha. As his soul was being taken, he remembered something Kagome told him.

_"Miroku has a whole in his hand that can suck in anything in it's path." _said Kagome. So, with all his strength, he pushed himself up and turned his head towards Miroku, but he was still on one knee.

"M-Miroku...use...your...wind tunnel." Gohan said loud enough so Miroku could hear.

"WHAT?! Gohan are insane? You and your soul maybe sucked in as well!" Miroku yelled back.

"Just...do it...you...can still...protect...everyone." Gohan said. Then Miroku's eyes widen in shock. It didn't matter what happened to him, if Miroku could save them, he wanted Miroku to do it. After that, Kagome took out an arrow.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." said Kagome as she pulled back her bow. Then she released the arrow and hit the mirror and then it broke and Gohan's soul came out and returned to him.

_"Well done Kana. Your job is done." _said Naraku telepathically. Then Kana just disappeared back into the forest. Then Sango and Miroku ran over to Gohan who was breathing heavily.

"Gohan are you ok?" asked Sango.

"Yeah, thanks you guys." said Gohan. Then Miroku sat down next Gohan.

"What's up, Miroku?" asked Gohan.

"You wanted me to open my wind tunnel, even though you may have been sucked as well. Why is that?" asked Miroku.

"Your my friend aren't you? We both have to trust each other." Gohan answered smiling. After hearing that Miroku gave him a smile, which meant Gohan gained his trust. Now he must gain Inuyasha's trust, which will be the hardest person's trust to gain.


	12. Inuyasha's trust

Chapter 12 Inuyasha's trust

**(May be a long chapter.)**

After walking for a while, Inuyasha and the rest ended up in a clear plain. In all the this time everyone has given Gohan their trust except Inuyasha, but now, Gohan will gain his trust as well.

"Hey Inuyasha, where did you get that sword anyway?" asked Gohan who was trying to get to know Inuyasha.

"I got from my father." answered Inuyasha.

"Cool, do you have any other family?" Gohan asked.

"Actually, Inuyasha has a brother." Kagome said.

"A brother? What's his name?" asked Gohan.

"His name is Sesshomaru, and unlike Inuyasha who's a half demon, Sesshomaru is a pure demon. He wields the sword Tessagia, the sword of healing, and the Tokijin, while Inuyasha wields the Testiaga." said Miroku.

"Wow. Is he stronger or weaker than Inuyasha?" asked Gohan.

"Well, every time they fight, it's usually a tie." said Sango.

"Every time? How often do they fight?" asked Gohan.

"Usually, every time we run into him, he tries to take Inuyasha sword." said Shippo. Then all of sudden, a lightning bolt came down and there stood Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" said Inuyasha.

"So, the stories are true. You really do have a new member to your group." said Sesshomaru looking at Gohan.

"Enough about him! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I came here to see if the stories about this boy is true." said Sesshomaru.

"First you fight me!" Inuyasha shouted as he took out his sword.

"Very well. I will kill you off first." said Sesshomaru as he took out his Tokijin. Then they charged at each other, but Sesshomaru just blew him away.

"Dammit!" said Inuyasha as he was trying getting up, but before he could stand, Sesshomaru leapt into the air and went straight towards Inuyasha.

"Die half breed." said Sesshomaru. He was about to run Inuyasha who had just stood up through with his sword, but right before it made impact Gohan rushed towards Inuyasha and pushed him out of the way so Sesshomaru's sword just hit the ground.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" asked Gohan who was kneeling next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just slapped Gohan's hand away.

"I don't need your help, kid!" Inuyasha said as he was getting up. Gohan got angry and stood in front of Inuyasha with his hands out after they both got up.

"I know you don't need my help Inuyasha, but I want to help! You're my friend and I just want you to be able to trust me and I just want to be able to trust you! I don't want any of my friends to get hurt or killed!" Gohan shouted at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just stood there speechless, then he just smiled at Gohan and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know kid, you're alright. Let's take down that bastard together." said Inuyasha.

"Yeah!" said Gohan smiling. But, when they turned around, Sesshomaru was gone. The others ran over to Inuyasha and Gohan.

"You guys, what happened? Where's Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome.

"Maybe he left because he knew he couldn't beat Inuyasha." said Gohan smiling at Inuyasha. Inuyasha then patted Gohan on the head.

*Naraku's castle*

Naraku had just returned from a job he wanted to do himself, but he returned as Sesshomaru. He pretended to be Inuyasha's brother to move his plan along. He then returned to his original form.

"Perfect, now my plan can begin." said Naraku with an evil smirk.


	13. Awakening

Chapter 13 Demon awakening

"Now that Gohan has gained their trust, my plan can begin." said Naraku with an evil grin.

"Kagura, Kana come. We have a job to do." said Naraku.

"Yes Naraku." they both said. After that they left. Gohan and the others were just leaving a forest and entering a rocky terrain.

"Hey guys, I've been wondering." said Gohan.

"What is it Gohan?" asked Kagome.

"From all the stuff you guys have told me about this Naraku guy, how come he hasn't done anything to try and kill us or take the shards?" asked Gohan. Everyone just noticed that as well.

"Now that you mention it, he hasn't tried anything for a while. All he's done was send some of his underlings." said Inuyasha. Then a giant black cloud appeared. When it cleared, there stood Naraku, Kana, and Kagura.

"Naraku!" said Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here!?" asked Kagome.

"I just came here on business." said Naraku with a smirk. Then all of sudden, four pairs of arms came out of the ground and grabbed everyone, but Gohan. Then the demons came out of the ground.

"Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha!" said Gohan. He was about to go and free them, but Naraku said something.

"I wouldn't move if I were you Gohan. If you so much as take one step, those demons will crush your friends." said Naraku. So Gohan just stood there staring angrily at Naraku.

"Gohan, just kill him already!" yelled Inuyasha.

"I can't let you guys get hurt." said Gohan.

"Now Gohan, if you want me to release your friends, you'll have to do one thing for me." said Naraku. Gohan clenched his fist tighter.

"What do you want?" asked Gohan angrily.

"Just stand there and let Kagura do what she needs to." said Naraku with a grin. Then Kagura walked next to Gohan with the demon blood in a dagger form and stabbed Gohan in the right shoulder.

"Ow!" said Gohan. When Kagura pulled the dagger away, it was only the handle. The blood went into his blood stream. The wound closed up quick. Then, Gohan's eyes shrunk and he let out a loud scream.

"AAAAHHHH!" Gohan yelled. He fell to the ground on his knees and was grinding his teeth and hitting the ground repeatedly and was covered in sweat.

"Gohan!" all of his friends yelled. Gohan's hair was switching between white and black and he started to grow fangs and claws. His eyes turned red and his pupils in his eyes turned purple. When his transformation was finished, he laid there motionlessly.

"Gohan!" Inuyasha yelled. Then Gohan got up after a few seconds slouching with his back turned to towards his friends. Naraku then made the demons holding Inuyasha and others let go and they disappeared.

"Gohan?.." said Kagome, taking one step closer. But, Inuyasha stopped her

"Wait Kagome. Something seems different about him." said Inuyasha. Then Gohan stood up straight.

"That's right. Gohan is now my slave." said Naraku with an evil grin. Then Gohan turned around slowly with his hair covering his eyes. He then looked up at them with his red demon eyes and gave them an evil and threatening look. He was no longer a half breed, Gohan's now a demon.


	14. Gohan the demon

Chapter 14 Gohan the demon

Gohan stood there looking at his friends with a vicious look on his face and growled at them. He almost looked like Inuyasha in his demon form.

"Naraku, what did you do to him?!" Inuyasha shouted at Naraku who was standing behind Gohan.

"Isn't it obvious? I turned Gohan into a demon to make him easier to control." Naraku said with an evil smirk. Inuyasha got an angry look on his face and then he took out his sword.

"You may have changed him, but you won't be able to control Gohan!" Kagome yelled. Naraku got a grin on his face.

"Oh really? Gohan." Naraku called. Gohan turned around to see Naraku with the same expression on his face as he gave to his friends.

"Gohan, go on and attack Inuyasha." Naraku ordered. Gohan turned around to look at Inuyasha.

"Inu...yasha..." Gohan said in a demonic voice like Inuyasha's. Naraku appeared right next to him and put a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Yes Gohan, that is your enemy." Naraku said pointing to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...enemy." Gohan said. He started walking towards Inuyasha looking like he was angry at him and was ready to kill. He slowly started to walk faster and faster until he was officially running towards Inuyasha. When he was merely feet away, he jumped into the air and tried to punch Inuyasha, but he blocked Gohan's attack and then Gohan jumped back.

"Gohan! Snap out of it!" Inuyasha yelled. But, Gohan didn't listen to him.

"Heh. Now do you understand Inuyasha? Gohan is under my control and he can not break free. Now Gohan, kill Kagome." Naraku ordered. Gohan turned his head to face Kagome. He tried to charge at her.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha said as he swung his sword. Gohan jumped out of the way in time and kicked Inuyasha so hard in the face that he landed on the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said. Then all of sudden Gohan appeared above her and was about to slash her into bits.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled still on the ground. Suddenly, Kagome disappeared and Gohan created a small crater where she was standing. After that, Koga was there holding Kagome.

"Kagome are you all right?" Koga asked after letting her stand up.

"Yeah thanks Koga." Kagome answered. Koga turned his head towards Inuyasha who was now standing.

"Hey mutt face, how come you haven't beaten that demon yet!?" Koga asked yelling at Inuyasha.

"That demon happens to be Gohan you scrawny wolf boy! Naraku turned him into his demon slave!" Inuyasha answered.

"What?!" Koga said. He turned his head towards Gohan the towards Naraku.

"Damn you, Naraku!" Koga yelled. He started to charge towards Naraku, but Gohan got in front of Koga before he could reach Naraku. Gohan tried to punch him, but Koga caught his fist just before it made contact with his face.

"Gohan, get a hold of yourself!" Koga said still holding Gohan's fist. Gohan then kicked Koga in the gut which sent him flying and made him land on the ground and he fell unconscious.

"Koga!" Kagome said in a concerned voice. Sango appeared and tried to hit Gohan with her weapon.

"Hiriakous!" Sango shouted. The weapon was flying straight at Gohan, but he easily dodged it. After that he ran towards Sang so fast that she couldn't see him.

"Sango watch out!" Shippo and Miroku yelled, but it was to late. When Gohan reached her he clawed he arm and left 3 scratches which were bleeding.

"AGH!" Sango yelled in pain.

"Sango!" Miroku said in concern as he reached her. Koga finally woke up.

"Oh Koga, you're ok." said Kagome who was still on her knees next to him.

"Yeah thanks Kagome. Where's Gohan?" Koga asked as he looked around. Kagome spotted him by Miroku and Sango.

"Oh no! Miroku, Sango!" Kagome yelled. Before Gohan could attack them, Inuyasha appeared in front them.

"Miroku, get Sango out of here." Inuyasha said as he was taking his sword out.

"Right." Miroku said. He helped Sango up and got her out of the way. Naraku, Kana, and Kagura were just standing there and he finally spoke up.

"Alright Gohan, that's good enough. It's time to go." said Naraku. Gohan quickly ran next to Naraku and a black cloud quickly appeared and was lifting all 4 of them away.

"Naraku! Get back!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't worry. You'll be able to fight Gohan again. Believe me." Naraku said with a smirk. Gohan just stood there with a blank expression.


	15. Plan in Action

Chapter 15 Naraku's plan in action

After Gohan and Naraku left, Inuyasha and the others were just resting. Miroku was helping Sango bandage up her arm and Kagome was helping Koga while Inuyasha just sits there with an angry expression.

"How could this have happened?!" Inuyasha asked out loud angrily gripping his sword. It caught everyone's attention.

"Well, he started to change after Kagura stabbed Gohan with that red dagger." Shippo said. Kagome then jumped up and got an idea.

"Wait a minute! Do you guys remember when Inuyasha turned into his demon form? I think that dagger may have been made of Inuyasha's blood!" Kagome said. Everyone remembered what Kagome was talking about and realized that she was right.

"That's why Naraku sent all of his minions! He must've wanted Gohan to do anything for us and listen to him!" Inuyasha said as he shot up.

"And the demon blood was used to change Gohan into a demon." Miroku said as helped Sango up. Koga also was standing up next to Kagome.

"Well we can't just leave him that way." Koga said.

"We don't need your help, you scrawny wolf boy." Inuyasha said.

"Really? Considering that this is all your fault?!" Koga yelled into Inuyasha's face. Kagome quickly separated them.

"Come on you two. We need all the help we can get to get Gohan back, so we need Koga's help, Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha just gritted his teeth.

"Fine. He can come." Inuyasha said turning his back towards him.

"Like I asked for you permission." Koga said also turning his back to Inuyasha. Kagome was still in between the two of them and doing a sweat drop.

"This isn't gonna be easy." Kagome said.

* * *

During all of that, Naraku and Gohan were attacking a village. Kagura and Kana returned to the castle. Gohan is being forced to kill all of the people and animals. Naraku's next step in his plan was to make the shard in Gohan's head defiled and become easier to control.

"Well done Gohan." Naraku said with an evil smirk after Gohan killed the last human.

Gohan's claws and outfit were covered in blood and he was breathing heavily. When he turned around to face Naraku, Gohan's face had a pained and angry look on his face. The jewel in his head was starting to darken.

"Perfect. The jewel is becoming more and more defiled. Soon he won't be able to ever escape my control." Naraku said to himself.

"Gohan, now it is time to get you ready to kill Inuyasha and Kagome." Naraku said after walking over to Gohan.

"Kill...Inuyasha...and...Kagome?" demon Gohan asked still slouching and slightly shaking.

_"It appears he may still have feelings for them. Heh, now that the shard is defiled, I can make some alters to his mind." _Naraku thought to himself.

He placed a hand over Gohan's forehead. The jewel started to glow a dark purple light. Gohan then put his hands on head on his head slowly and started to sweat.

"AAAAHHHH!" demon Gohan yelled.

Gohan feel to his knees still screaming and his hands on his head. Naraku was changing Gohan's mind to only remember and obey Naraku. After he finished, Gohan slowly stood up and looked up at Naraku with a murderous and evil expression and kneeled on one knee.

"I'm ready to obey Master Naraku." demon Gohan said looking up at Naraku with a wide evil smile. Naraku smiled back.

"Now, are you are ready to kill Inuyasha and Kagome?" Naraku asked. Gohan slowly stood up and evilly smiled.

"I'll rip them to shreds." demon Gohan said as he cracked his knuckled still drenched in blood still smiling. Naraku placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Be patient my boy. They will soon come to us." Naraku said.

"I understand Master." demon Gohan said.

They then left to castle leaving all of the dead bodies and the destroyed village behind and continued to do the same thing to every village until they reached the castle. The smell of blood would lead Inuyasha and the others to the castle, where Gohan would be waiting and becoming more demonic, stronger and murderous by every second.


End file.
